Vorbidden Feelings
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Harry hat Gefühle für Draco und er weiß, dass es falsch ist. Denn noch sind seine Gefüle stärker als sein Verstand.


Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Draco, Harry und die anderen gehören der lieben Joanne K Rowling. Mir gehört nur mein Gefühlsleben, was ich in dieser Story niedergeschrieben habe.  
  
Summary: Kurze Story von Harrys Gefühlen für Draco. Harry liebt Draco, ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob der andere seine Gefühle erwidert.  
  
Pairing: Harry will was von Draco und Draco was von Harry. Sie sind aber trotzdem kein Paar.  
  
Widmung: An den Typen, der für mich das ist, was Draco für Harry ist.  
  
Reviews: Wäre lieb, wenn ihr ein paar schreiben würdet.  
  
Ich wollte keinen Betaleser für diese Shortstory, also bitte behaltet die Fehler, wenn ihr sie findet. Ich will sie ja gar nicht wieder.  
  
Na dann, viel Spaß.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Harry P.o.V.  
  
Und da ist er wieder. Anmutig steht er da zwischen seinen Freunden auf dem Hof.  
  
Er sieht mich an, ich weiß es. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass er denkt, ich würde seinen Blick erwidern.  
  
Warum stehen diese Welten zwischen uns?  
  
Er ist der coole Playboy. So süß, so anmutig, von allen angehimmelt und trotzdem von vielen verachtet.  
  
Ich bin im Gegensatz zu ihm fast unscheinbar. Zwar nicht so umschwärmt wie er, dafür aber auch von keinem meiner Freunde hintergangen.  
  
Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn wir beide vom gleichen Schlag wären.  
  
Ich finde ihn schon lange süß.  
  
Und ich denke, er hat es gemerkt.  
  
ER flirtete nun schon seid einem Monat mit mir. Oder ehr gesagt, er versucht es.  
  
Es liegt an mir, dass es nicht klappt. Ich bin zu schüchtern. Außerdem will ich gar nicht wissen, was meine Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie wüßten, dass wir ein Paar wären. Aber das wird so wie so nicht passieren, von daher...  
  
Wieso sollte er einen wie mich nehmen, wenn er fast alle anderen auch haben kann?  
  
Und dennoch ist es manchmal so, dass ich denke, dass uns etwas verbindet, obwohl wir doch so verschieden sind.  
  
Ich weiß so viele schlechte und gemeine Sachen über ihn, die mich noch nicht einmal abschrecken.  
  
Früher hätte ich jeden, der sich auf einer Party mit drei verschiedenen Mädchen vergnügt für krank, gemein und widerwärtig erklärt.  
  
Und jetzt?  
  
Es stört mich nicht im geringsten.  
  
Ich will ihn nur für mich. Egal, was er früher gemacht hat, oder nicht.  
  
Täglich höre ich mir von ein paar meiner Freunde an, dass er mir nur weh tun würde und ich ihn vergessen soll.  
  
Nur wie stellen die sich das vor?  
  
Gefühle einfach abschalten?  
  
Das geht nicht, zumindest nicht bei mir.  
  
Ich könnte es verstecken. Ja.  
  
Aber was würde das bringen? Tief in mir drin wären sie trotzdem.  
  
Ich weiß, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich das tun würde, was meine Freunde sagen, aber irgend etwas hindert mich daran.  
  
Ich weiß, dass er an mir interessiert ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es ernst meint, oder einfach nur schnellen Sex will, wie bei allen anderen, die er auf Partys aufgerissen hat.  
  
Für mich ist das ganze kein Spiel.  
  
Für ihn?  
  
Wenn ja, dann möchte ich wenigstens für eine Zeit lang seine Spielfigur sein.  
  
Für eine Zeitraum er nur mein und ich nur sein.  
  
Leider ist er niemand, der sich lange bindet.  
  
Dennoch wäre ich doch so gerne sein Freund.  
  
Geliebt nur von ihm, der einzige für ihn.  
  
Aber ich habe Angst, dass er mich verletzt. Und das würde er mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit tun, wenn ich mich ihm nähern würde.  
  
Deshalb ist es wohl besser auf Abstand zu bleiben.  
  
Und nun stehe ich hier, wie an jeden anderen Tag auch.  
  
Schicke ihm verstohlene Blick hinüber, die er fordernd erwidert.  
  
Vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages ja doch mal näher sein, als ich jetzt glaube.  
  
Vielleicht spiele ich dann wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, Tage oder wenn ich Glück habe sogar Monate die Hauptfigur in seinem Film.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Okay, das war es.  
  
Harrys bzw. meine Geschichte.  
  
Wäre lieb, wenn ihr sie kommentieren würdet.  
  
Kritik ist natürlich auch gut, wenn sie begründet ist.  
  
Dann macht es mal gut.  
  
Zumindest besser als ich.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
